


Tony Incognito

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, tony is a lovable doofus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Inspired by chapter 14 of "Fix You", Tony puts on a brilliant disguise for his and Thomas' first date.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Tony Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713) by [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel). 



> Couldn't helped...

Alt link:http://www.sleepycheetah.com/MCU/incognito.jpg


End file.
